


Colors

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colors, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sabine takes after her dad.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overcaffeinated_creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcaffeinated_creative/gifts).



> I jokingly suggested back in season one that Sabine could be Loudmouth's daughter, and at overcaffeinated-creative's suggestion, I wrote a fic about it!

“Buir,” Sabine huffs, pouting mightily at the rain outside, “I wanna paint, but Wool’buir says I gotta paint  _ outside _ now.”

Loudmouth chuckles softly, ruffling her hot-pink hair.  “Yeah, and you know why.  Your other buir isn’t too fond of having to clean paint off the walls  _ again _ .”

“ _ I _ think it looked better.  And Ba’vodu Ruckus said  _ he _ liked it.”

“Mhm, because he taught you how to make the explosives, and  _ he _ didn’t have to clean up the mess.”

“But I wanna paint.  What if I  _ promise _ it won’t explode this time?”  Sabine turns wide, pleading gold eyes on him, and Loudmouth knows he’s been beaten.  Time to compromise, before he gives in entirely.

He taps her nose.  “I’ve got a better idea.  You wait here, and I’ll be right back.   _ No paint _ , Sab’ika,” he says, trying to be stern and failing miserably.  She huffs a heartbroken sigh, and he chuckles before going to get the markers and coloring books Mischief had sent a few days before.  

* * *

“Buir, why aren’t your flowers colored?” Sabine asks, looking up from her coloring book, her head tilted.

Loudmouth shrugs a little.  “I just couldn’t decide on the right colors,” he says, and she lights up.

“Can I color them?  I’ll give you every color, that way you don’t have to decide!”  There’s that look again, and even if he wanted to say no, he can’t.  He just grins and rolls up his sleeves, offering his tattooed arms to her.  Sabine’s brows furrow in concentration, and she carefully picks out the colors she wants, settling in to work. 

Her color choices are beautiful, and his roses come alive, blooming in brilliant color - she has more talent than he’s ever seen, and he’s  _ so proud _ of her.

“What do we have here?” Wooley asks as he walks in, smiling.

“Buir!  Lud’buir let me color in his flowers!  He’s pretty, huh?”  Sabine beams as she hands her marker to Loudmouth before flinging herself into Wooley’s arms, hugging him tight.

Loudmouth blushes as Wooley grins at him.  “Yeah, tra’sen, he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> tra'sen - mashup of tracyn (fire) and senaar (bird)


End file.
